Five Night's At Reimu's: Protection
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: All credit to Fujiwara no Moko and UAC for inspiring me... T3T Its a remake of FNAF:The Kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**HTh: I guess you all could say this is a remake of Five Night's At Freddy's: The Kidnapping...I sorta...you know...started out on the wrong foot on that one.**

 **Hideki: No. You don't say! e.e'**

 **HTh: SHUT IT! YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL WORSE!**

 **Hideki: Fine... -starts cleaning blood stained katana-**

 **HTh: Um...Hideki...what did you kill...**

 **Hideki: Some people...why?**

 **HTh: Uh...which people.**

 **Hideki: Children.**

 **HTh: O.O Uh...you didn't stuff them in a suit did you?**

 **Hideki: Hell no. They were causing trouble like robbing a bank. They are supernatural humanoid defiency effiecency killing machines.**

 **HTh: Too much to take in...head...gonna...blow...up!**

 **Hideki: Get on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _Hideki's POV_**

"GOD DAMN IT MIKE! STAY WITH ME!" I yelled as he was dragged away by Alice.

I looked at the right door to find Marisa.

I looked at where Mike was but I just thought YOLO when I ran down the hall.

I slid underneath Meiling's sprinting stance and past China's cove as I flipped up to be met my Marisa.

I pulled away from her grip but Reimu blocked behind me.

I was dragged to the backstage where I saw blood seeping out of a spare Reimu suit.

Mike was nowhere to be found as I eyed the suit in shock.

This wasn't gonna end well...

* * *

Just a few moments ago

* * *

"Everything will be fine. I mean they are just Touhoumatronics. I survived there a million times. Nothing is gonna happen!" Mike said cheerfully.

"You sure...? I'm not sure about this..." I said looking at the poster.

"It's fine. I know you were assigned to protect me but still! Please come with me?" Mike pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Right now

* * *

Alice pushed me against the wall her chest pressed on me with a blank look.

I was slightly blushing as she made me sit down next to the suit.

I smelled a tomatoe reek from the suit.

I looked at it carefully and struggled to reach the suit's blood. As soon as I touched it I put the finger in my mouth.

"Hey! This is not blood! This is ketchup!" I said my finger muffling my voice.

"Awwww...I knew we should have used animal blood..." Marisa said coming out of the shadow's with Mike.

"Whoa. Never knew you were married to her." I hiding a laugh.

They started kissing into make out mode.

"Ugh...I'm getting sick...go get a room LOVEBIRDS!" I said childishly as I ran up the stairs.

I found Reimu laughing upstairs laughing quite cutely.

"Y-you should have seen the face you made when we dragged you downstairs." Reimu said in between giggles.

Alice came up blushing a little at me and looking away.

I tilted my head questioning her shyness but Mike came in.

"You liked the prank?" Mike asked smiling.

Meiling came over sighing,"It was fun while it lasted."

"You know what, I liked it so much I could kill you for it Mike." I said smiling demonically.

Mike's eyes narrowed and hid behind Marisa.

"Hide...me...he is pished off..." Mike said scared.

I took out a water bucket and a cream pie,"Which to use first?" I said smiling.

Mike was surprised.

I took out a bang-gun and he was scared.

I pointed it at his head smiling,"Good. Night."

I pulled the trigger as a pole with a flag saying bang popped out.

Mike fainted.

"Coward..." I said pushing the pole back inside.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

I turned around to the window to find a person running off.

It was...a flash of gold.

I wonder who that was but I didn't tell them.

Meiling tackled me into a hug and pushed me onto the floor.

She smiled sitting on my legs near my chest.

"I have questions for you mister. Have you spotted a purple woman wandering around outside?" Meiling said suspicious.

"I saw someone gold." I said.

"Was it a bunny?" Meiling asked her pupils narrowing.

I nodded.

Meiling pressed her hook onto my neck.

"Listen here mate, you be walking the plank if yee don't talk." Meiling said in a pirate tone.

I just pushed her onto the ground the flip side, this time I was sitting on her legs.

"I may be light but don't underestimate me." I said smiling.

I had to stop my blush when I saw how *cough* cute she was.

"That ain't gonna work scurvydog. Now yee be walking the plank. I'm gonna cut ye up and feed ye to the sharks!" I said playfully.

Meiling and I laughed at my pirate accent.

"Your pirate accent sounds stupid." Meiling said giggling.

I laughed at that as I helped her up.

"Now where is that golden bunny." Meiling said.

"She just ran away after seeing me." I said.

"She is the one trying to kill Mike. We spotted her near the office holding a knife near the window and the door was shut." Meiling said.

I suddenly spotted a flash of gold as I blocked a hit with my drawn knife.

It was...

* * *

 **HTh: Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And thats why we call him cliffhanger!**

 **Hideki: I can't believe you still watch Between the Lions.**

 **HTh: I don't. I watch A-N-I-M-E!**

 **Hideki: Just go end this already.**

 **HTh: Hold on. -shouts- _REIMU!_**

 **Reimu: Yeah?**

 **HTh: Would you like to end us off?**

 **Reimu: Sure! All you hater. -eyes turn black with white pupils- Get out of here.**

 **HTh: WOAH WOAH WOAH! YOU ARE GONNA SCARE THEM!**

 **Reimu: Fine...This don't belong to HTh. All credit goes to Fujiwara no Moko at DevianArt.**

 **HTh: Thank you Reimu.**


	2. I'm Back

**HTh: Well. I'm back people. Did you miss me?**

 **Hideki: -munches on walnuts- Not that much.**

 **HTh: ...My your getting quite cocky.**

 **Hideki: You abandoned us...**

 **Shiro: -dropkicks-**

 **HTh: F-**

 **Hideki: MUTANYYYYYYYY!**

 **HTh: GOD DAMN IT! LET ME APOLIGIZE TO THE READERS PLEASE! NEXT YOU!**

 **Hideki: ...Fine. Continue.**

 **HTh: I'm sorry everyone for not being on so long. I'll try my best to update every now and then but I swear high school is messing up my schedule. Kill me please. Anyways. I'll try my best to update...I swear I never know what to say in these author notes...Please forgive me for not updating for so long. See you later. It will be updated later. I will be reworking all these stories and making them better. Looking back on them for me is just plain cringy. Hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for sticking with me with my time off. You can find me and punch me or something. See yall later!**


End file.
